Unholy Confessions
by namichan89
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, starting with ConradXYuri, because they're simply awesome :D UPDATE: GwendalXGunter up now, and more pairings will come in the future! Definitely rated M for lots of Yaoi and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

„**Unholy confessions" - some „Kyou kara maou" fanfics by namichan89**

**Hi guys!**

**Long time, no see, but here's another fanfic, this**** time a KKM one. As always, I own nothing except some perverted ideas ;-)**

**I thought of writing a bunch of one-shots, as there are various pairings in this series I wanted to try. None of the stories are related to each other or connected in any way. Enjoy! **

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason - Yaoi/lemon, the funny stuff, you know... :D**

**So if you don't like it, don't read it – and if you like it, please review :-)**

**Pairings: well... all of them. Wait and see. If you got any favourites you'd like to read about, let me know. But I'll start with my personal favourite!**

**(Oh yes, and the title is again a song title – by Avenged Sevenfold!)**

* * *

It was another hot summer afternoon and the sun was shining brightly from the sky. The hot air was glistened and no one would want to stay outside at all, it was simply unbearable.

Yuri sighed. His office was cool, but he was so tired of all the paper work. The maou's mind wandered as his gaze fell outside the window and spotted a single person on the lawn. A tall figure, sitting beside while leaning against one of the few trees out there, clothed in a brown uniform. Yuri smiled to himself. _Conrad. _Yuri reached for the blue stone on Julia's necklace, which he always wore, and rubbed his thumb over it thoughtfully. He couldn't turn his eyes off the brown-haired man.

Why was his captain staying outside at this heat? He rose from his chair and took a few steps towards his second window. _Ah, I see. He's talking to Yozak, _he thought, discovering the redhead behind the tree where he couldn't see him from the other window. What might they be talking about? _Me?_ No, he shook his head mentally. What was he even thinking about?

Lost in thought Yuri returned to his desk, but as he saw yet another paper about the meeting with one of the human's governments, he decided that it was no use trying to finish any more of these for the day. He hadn't even thought of a reasonable excuse for Gwendal, who just wanted to enter his office as he ran past him. Sir von Voltaire bore it, shrugging his shoulders and left, though his face was as dark as always.

Meanwhile, Yuri was packing his baseball stuff to meet Conrad. He was filled with sudden joy at the chance of having fun with his godfather. Whistling a cheerful song, he went outside, where he still found his captain sitting under the same tall tree.

Conrad saw Yuri approaching from the entrance to the garden of the castle. How could he not recognize the slim, skinny figure of his young heika, especially his wonderful black hair. Though he was a few years older now, almost 21, his Mazoku-genes finally came through. He was still looking like a teenager, still looking that adorable.

"So, Yozak, I think we have to finish here. Seems like somebody wants to play baseball with me," he smiled.

Yozak lazily turned his head towards his commander. "As if he heard that we were talking about him all the time."

"I rely on your discretion," the captain answered seriously.

"Of course," the red-head nodded. _As if I could ever tell him what you just told me. Forget it, that's your own business, _he thought while standing up and arching his back. His muscles were stiff.

"Well then, I'll meet you tomorrow for sword training, captain," Yozak bowed and moved away after waving at Yuri, who was already close to the both of them.

While still stroding towards Conrad, Yuri rose his arm to throw the baseball into the older one's hand. The brown-haired man was smiling his usual, heart-warming smile, which made Yuri melt away – as usual.

"Wanna play some baseball?" the boy asked.

Conrad blinked into the sunlight. "If you want to, of course. But not too long, you don't want to get a sunstroke, right?" With that, he got to his feet and moved a few feet away, but not without giving Yuri an intense glance from his hazel eyes. The younger one felt his heart skip a beat. What did that mean again? He thought he'd never get Conrad's thoughts.

"Uh, just wait a minute, Conrad," Yuri excused himself for throwing off his jacket. The sun was burning so hot, it was much more comfortable wearing just the white t-shirt.

"Oh, yes... good idea," the man responded, also taking off his jacket and leaving it with Yuri's under the tree.

They seemed to forget the time passing by as they tossed the ball around, chatting, laughing and teasing each other. Both of them always enjoyed this hours they had for themselves alone.

_I always feel so comfortable with him, _the boy thought, watching Conrad more intense. He could see every single muscle of his strong arms and shoulders under the older one's shirt, which was white as his own. The incredibly controlled moves of him, when he threw the ball towards him, or knelt down to catch a lower thrown one. His short, brown hair, which was now sticking to his sweaty head...

That was the point where he almost forgot to focus on the baseball, which flew towards him again. Yuri realized it too late and stumbled backwards in order to catch it, but suddenly he lost his weight and fell on his backside. Conrad stood beside him in no time.

"Are you okay? Nothing hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Yuri grinned. "Relax, I just fell into grass. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh but... oh. We should go inside, heika. The skin on your neck and shoulders is getting really red, we should put some after-sun-lotion on, otherwise you'll get a terrible sunburn."

Yuri reached for his neck, noticing the tensed, sensible skin. It already hurt. "Ouch, yes. Okay, let's move inside. And you still seem to forget my name," he pouted.

The older man reached out his hand, smiling at him: "Yuri?"

Said one smiled brightly and allowed to be pulled to his feet. But as he now stood on almost one level with the brunet, his gaze fell onto the other one's neck.

"You look pretty sunburned, too, Conrad," he said worried, but couldn't suppress a grin.

* * *

After taking a bath, Yuri and Conrad entered the latter's rooms. The man had to search for a few minutes until he finally found what he was looking for.

"There we go," he said, checking the expiration date on the plastic bottle. Then he looked down on the boy, who was completely dressed again. "Please remove your shirt, heika," he said formally, turning his eyes off he boy, thinking that this wouldn't let this sentence sound so... perverted. He suppressed a smile, though his cheeks were blushing slightly. His fantasies were running wild at this sentence. What if...? _No, stop this, _he reminded himself.

Yuri took off his jacket and shirt, still sitting on the bed. Conrad took his seat behind him to rub some lotion onto his back. This wasn't good for his fantasies, either. Yuri's smooth, soft skin he caressed right now... those black hair, still a little bit wet from the bath... and the tiny figure, the statue of a teenage boy. This was getting dangerous for the man's mental state.

When he was finished, Yuri turned around so he knelt on the bed and reached for the lotion bottle.

"My turn", he winked at his captain.

Conrad now also took off his jacket and shirt. _This could be so filthily awesome if we just... Ah, forget it. Get your head clear, Conrad. _He shook his head mentally. What was up with him anyways? Yuri was throwing him completely off balance.

Said boy now sat on his lap, with one knee beside the older man's thigh, the other foot on the floor between Conrad's legs. Yuri poured some lotion into his left hand and put the bottle aside. But suddenly, as he turned to his godfather again, he almost lost his weight, which resulted in Conrad grabbing him quickly at his waist, while the boy's other knee landed between the man's thighs. Conrad snapped his eyes open in shock. He was stunned. What if...? _Oh, hell no. Thank Shinou that Yuri cannot see my face right now._

_

* * *

_

What Yuri did notice by the way, were Conrad's deep red ears. He wondered, but as he leaned forward to lotion the man's back, he found out just well what was going on. How could he not feel Conrad's boner with his right knee placed between the older one's thighs?

_So that was it... No way. _He was shocked. This state went to astonishment, followed by perception.

_But how should I react now? _

Yuri froze completely, unable to move his knee away from that perfidious spot. He had been in love with Conrad for years now. It took him forever to realize the fact he was and he never dared to mention or show it in any way. There was his engagement to Wolfram, after all. Apart from that, he never saw any chance that Conrad would reply his feelings.

But now, as he knelt over the older man's lap, everything started to turn surrealistic. The smell of the freshly bathed soldier and the mere physical closeness... so near and yet so far away. Either way, Conrad's body was more honest than he himself was. So Yuri knew – or could guess most likely – that he really had feelings for him, which were more than just platonic.

Should he show or tell him about his feelings now? _And if yes, how should I get to that point? _

But suddenly, the idea stroke him_. _The most obvious thing he could do now. And then he remembered what he actually wanted to do before, so he sat down on Conrad's thigh an began to rub the lotion onto his back, smiling to himself.

* * *

Conrad noticed he had hold his breath all the time, as he suddenly felt the cool lotion and Yuri's hands on his back. He snapped for air when he noticed just another thing. The boy had set down on his lap.

And the captain could clearly notice Yuri's erection on his thigh.

Trying desperately to stay calm and breath steadily, he worried about what to do no. _Did he do that on purpose? _Well, it had to be on purpose. _He is a grown-up man by his age, _Conrad reminded himself. _He is fully aware of his actions. And he had to notice my state as well. _At least the boy's knee was still on its position.

There was nothing that Conrad wanted more than Yuri right now. All he would have to do was simply wrap his arms around him and kiss him to show him his true feelings. But was he getting all this right? Wasn't Yuri... no, he couldn't. He couldn't be wrong, it was too obvious. The boy's body was just as honest as his own.

Meanwhile, Yuri finished his job with the lotion and decided that Conrad – who was still completely stunned – apparently needed another hint. So he sat back, captured his captains incredibly beautiful hazel eyes, and just smiled at him. A wonderful, adoring, lovely smirk.

"Yuri..." Conrad still seemed shocked.

"Yes?" he responded, still smirking.

_No resistance anymore. I have no clue how I should bear with this anymore. Then let it be, we'll get that done, one way or another._ With that thought, the man pulled Yuri into his arms, kissing him long and passionately. The small boy in his arms twitched as he nibbled at his bottom lip, kissed him some more and bruised his lips softly with his tongue. And then there were more kisses, lightly placed onto the other one's lips, until their lips locked.

Yuri was expecting Conrad to work his way inside his mouth with his tongue, but he didn't. All he did was kissing his beloved some more, switching from strong and slowly to many soft and short kisses. But there was so much love laid into his actions, Yuri was melting away in his arms.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and as they finally parted, Yuri's look was clouded and his lips already lightly swollen from all the caress they got. Conrad smiled all over his face.

But it was not his usual – though charming – smile he put on, it was different. Yuri could tell that he was happy, as happy as he could remember never having seen him before, and there was something else hidden in his face. His eyes glanced impishly, but he suddenly addressed the younger one with a serious tone.

"How should we handle this... I mean... Wolfram will attempt to kill us."

"I wanted to break up this whole engagement for some time now. Even he won't deny this if he notices that I'm truly in love with somebody who feels the same for me," Yuri said confidently.

Conrad stared at him speechlessly.

Then Yuri realized what he just said to his godfather. He cleared his throat. "Well yes, I'm in love with you, Conrad. For years already, to be exact." The boy blushed deeply.

"Me too, Yuri," the man answered, nodding thoughtfully. "But of course you know that by now. And by Shinou, do you know how much you made me suffer for those last years?" He chuckled.

"I will try to make it up to you, I promise," Yuri said with a loving smile on his face, leaning down to kiss his knight once again.

And that was the point where both of them completely lost it.

* * *

Yuri quickly found himself thrown into the pillows of Conrad's bed, the weight of the latter's body on his chest while kissing him again. But the kiss this time was even more passionate, intense and it contained all the pent-up lust they felt for each other for years. Both of them simply wanted to release the huge tension that built up for so long.

Conrad though took his time to explore the younger one's body, kissing, licking and caressing every single spot on his sensitive skin, down his neck and chest to the already hard nipples, on which the man sucked lightly. This made Yuri moaning softly at the sweet sensations running through his body. He needn't say anything, just one glance at Conrad was enough to make him know what he wanted.

Conrad pulled the boy's pants and string down without wasting any more time. Now he could finally see what he was feeling on his thigh before. Smiling to the already heavily breathing boy under his hands, he started to pump Yuri's member slowly. The reaction came immediately. He twitched and whimpered under Conrad's touch, groaning at the incredible pleasure.

Yuri had closed his eyes. Everything he felt was so intense, he almost couldn't breathe any more. Then the feeling suddenly changed from a strong hand to something warm, wet and slippery. As the boy opened his eyes, he saw Conrad licking on his cock, and the mere sight almost brought him over the edge, but he tried to stay calm. He didn't want to end this so soon, it was too wonderful to be already over. He had imagined and wished for that for years, now he wanted to enjoy every single second.

But as the older one started to suck at the head of Yuri's member, he couldn't hold on any more.

"C-Conrad... I think I'm coming..." he muttered.

In response, the man just started to suck harder and placed one finger on Yuri's tight entrance, pushing against it, but not too hard, he didn't want to enter. He knew that this must be enough for his beloved, and he should be right. Arching his back while groaning loudly, Yuri climaxed and came right into Conrad's mouth, who swallowed all the cum with bliss.

Yuri lay there, breathing heavily and muttering Conrad's name. Then he reached out both hands to pull the man into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into the older one's ear. "I love you so much." With that, their lips locked again for another loving kiss. "But now I have to make up even more..." Yuri grinned.

Conrad couldn't suppress another smirk. "Well, I'm looking forward to whatever you want to do..."

"Just let me try a few things," Yuri winked, leaning up against the older one's body on top of him, so he could flip the both of them over. He wanted to unzip the man's pants, but as his hands ran across the soldiers trained torso and belly, he couldn't restrain to caress the smooth skin with his hands.

Conrad just placed his hands behind his head and enjoyed every little touch of the younger one. Sweet, sweet pleasure was hitting him as Yuri's hand laid upon his crotch, massaging his still clothed cock underneath it. He moaned softly, which made the boy look up to him – and as he noticed the effects of his caressing, he finally began to unzip and pull down the only cloth that had remained between the two of them.

Yuri remembered how Conrad had serviced him and tried to do it the same way, licking at the shaft of the older one's member, up and down, every side, and then slowly started working on the head. He slipped his tongue carefully around it before he took the pulsating cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on it while pumping the shaft.

He felt Conrad's body reacting under his touch. He was whimpering under the boy's hands, even trusting his hips upward a little bit. Seeing the always so self-controlled Conrad letting go like this made Yuri hard once again, and he felt like he wanted more for today.

"Conrad?" he asked, taking a short break between all the licking and sucking.

The answer came immediately, though a little bit disappointed. "Yes?"

"There is more that I want from you today."

"Seriously?" The man panted.

"Seriously. But you have to show me..." he simply had no experience in those matters.

"Okay, but I'm not that experienced there, either," Conrad responded honestly. "Though I know the basics... in theory." He winked at the boy and opened the drawer on his bedside table to pull out a tube of lubricant.

"Where did you get that from... and why?" Yuri looked suspiciously at him.

"I got it from earth last time I went there... and, well, you know it's pretty usable if you want to... have some fun on your own," the older one winked.

Then he plopped the tube open to spread some lubricant over his fingers. "I think it's more comfortable if you lay down on your back," he suggested. Yuri did so, opening his legs for what he imagined to follow.

Conrad knelt down between them, placing his lubricated hand on his virgin entrance, softly circling it with his index finger. Yuri was already twiching and moaning again, which encuraged the man to insert one first finger. The boy grasped for air.

"Oh my god... that feels weird, Conrad!"

"You have to get used to it slowly, so take your time. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but it's getting better..."

Bending his finger a little bit, the brown-haired male slid in further. He knew exactly that somewhere around there had to be Yuri's prostate. But the fact, that he hit it, was quickly very clear. Yuri was shoving against his finger, groaning suddenly very loud. _He's so gorgeous... this makes me even more horny, _Conrad thought, _so, let's get this going on quickly._

He removed the finger slowly, earning a disappointed face of Yuri. But the older one knew exactly what he wanted to do, and before Yuri could complain, he had two fingers up his ass. The boy's eyes snapped open in surprise, but the pleasure he was given through that was overwhelming. Conrad waited a little bit before he began to shove his fingers in and out slowly, preparing his beloved for something bigger to enter.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Yuri was already reduced to a shivering, longing mess, he was begging desperately for Conrad to finish it. The latter decided that he tortured the boy enough and reached out again for the drawer, and covered his own member with a condom before spreading more lubricant on it. Yuri watched every movement with interest and surprise. It was his first time, after all.

And then there was the sudden weight of the man's body on his own, Conrad's sweet smell again in his nose, which drove him almost crazy, and the feeling of streching on his entrance. Carefully, his lover moved his length inside of him, slowly, waiting every time for the boy to get used to the feeling when he felt him whimpering. When he was done, Yuri was swept away by the enormous feeling of being completely filled out, feeling Conrad's whole manhood inside of him, touching his sweet spot... he forced himself to breathe slowly.

Conrad had laid his head beside Yuri's and also tried hard not to cum immediately. The sensation was incredibly intense, his cock being squeezed that tight... finally he noticed the boy's breath to get slower again. There he began to move slowly in and out. They both were moaning in pure bliss at this.

"Please, Conrad... a little bit harder will be okay."

He needn't be told this a second time, but-

"But it won't last that long if I-"

"That's totally okay," Yuri smirked. He was in dear need of release now and as he felt Conrad's cock now thrusting faster into him, it got him over the edge, and he came just by the mere stimulation of his sweet spot, ejaculating onto his belly.

That sight on the other hand was too much for his lover, and Conrad also hit his orgasm hard, breaking down on Yuri's chest, panting and groaning loudly.

That way they lay in each other's arms, totally spent, as Yuri asked the inevitable.

"How should we explain that to the other ones?"

Conrad just shrugged his shoulders and kissed the boy on his lips. They couldn't part their lips for a long time, sharing such a wonderful kiss full of love for each other.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door- and Gwendal's voice. "Heika? Did you forget the meeting for this evening?"

Yuri stared speechlessly at Conrad in shock. The latter just smiled ironically. "Well, seems like explaining will be done for us-"

They had forgot to lock the door - and the doorknob was already pulled down.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for my ConradXYuri fanfic... hope you enjoyed the lemon (I'm not really into that usual "He put his **_**really large**_** dick into his**_** incredibly tight**_** asshole"... haha).**

**So, what's up next, you might guess? Maybe GwenXGunter, because I'm totally into long-haired guys :3 If you got any suggestions, let me hear them anyways.**

**Please review if you liked it! Constructive criticism is also welcome :)**

**Bye! *waves* nami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

**There we go, another one-shot, but I won't tell you which couple! Find out on your own! (Though, it's pretty obvious ._.) I hope you're having fun while reading this, and as always, I'd love to see a few reviews.**

**For this one, I kind of make up a backstory which is based on the first chapter (though I didn't intend to do this at all... but well...) ;)**

**And the usual warnings: I do not own KKM, Slashfic/Yaoi/Lemon/Ho Yay :D**

**

* * *

**

Gunter could easily tell that this was the happiest and the saddest day of his life.

They had planned today's event for over a year, and everything went perfect so far. The ceremony, the buffet and now everybody was getting started for the dancing. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

The most wonderful moment was clearly seeing Yuri and Conrad standing in front of Ulrike, swearing eternal love to each other in their own words. Nearly everybody in the temple cried at this display of true, pure love. And Gunther was the one crying more than anybody else, of course. The wedding couple seemed so happy and yet had only eyes for each other.

Two years ago, Conrad and Yuri really had the _balls_ to walk hand-in-hand in front of the whole family (including Wolfram), and tell them right away, that they loved and wanted to marry each other. And it payed out well for them – now they entered the dancing stage, ready to begin their wedding-waltz, that was preserved for only the both of them.

Wolfram was still hurt at this „betrayal" as he called it, completely missing the point he never had a real relationship with Yuri and that the proposal was just an accident. He had stared to the floor during the whole wedding ceremony without just looking up once. Gunter, who was sitting beside him all the time, was sure he couldn't stand the view of the very-in-love couple.

And Gunter could understand that – kind of.

On this day, the white-haired man felt something die inside himself. He had a crush on Yuri since the first day they met. As cute and adoring their heika was, how could he not, anyways? He was always around his young king, teaching him, worrying for him, arranging everything he needed or wanted. But now Yuri was a married man and Gunter felt kind of bad for desiring another one's man. Not that any of them didn't deserve it or he wasn't so happy for them, but... it was complicated. Gunter was so confused, and another sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't stand this either.

And with that thought, he rushed to the door, hiding the tears coming up again, to flee from all those disgustingly happy people. He wanted to be alone.

* * *

Her gaze was on him all the time. Gwendal shifted on his seat once again, just wanting to have Anissina far, far away, without this permanent gaze that was literally crying _'You are so going to dance with me afterwards...'_ It scared the living hell out of him.

The dark-haired mazoku suddenly got distracted by the flattering of white robes beside him. Gunter was walking outside the hall at very fast pace. Something was definitely not right, he knew his long-time mentor well enough by now. Gwendal quickly rose to his feet to follow him, feeling something very strange in the older man's behaviour. That this was also the perfect chance to escape Anissina was the last he would come to think of now.

He quickly ran right after Gunter, who just disappeared behind the corner of a hedge, as Gwendal got outside to the garden of the castle.

Anyway, Gunter couldn't hide from him much longer. He had to be somewhere around here.

The white-haired mazoku was sitting on a bench, in the corner between some large trees and bushes, where nobody would see him easily from the entrance to the castle. He had his face covered in his hands, leaning forward while resting his elbows on his knees, and he was obviously shaking of the sobs running through him.

Gwendal approached him, and if Gunter noticed it, he didn't show anything.

The older man was sobbing and crying loudly. He didn't care at all as the younger one sat down beside him.

„Don't you think it would help you to talk to me? What's up?", Gwendal asked him softly after a few minutes of seeing the counselor just sitting there in pain.

Gunter looked up to him, his white hair glittering in the moonlight as it slid down from behind his shoulder. He sighed deeply, his usually so cheery face now sad and his eyes red and swollen from crying. „Seriously, I have no clue what's truly the point, Gwendal," he answered slowly, „I am so happy for Conrad and Yuri, and yet I'm somehow... feeling bad... I'm kind of jealous, but I shouldn't, not in any way and especially not at them, they fought so hard and had to get through so many trouble to get that far. It's just not fair. However, here I am, depressed and crying like a wimp, on a day I should party with his majesty, since it's his great day." He sobbed again.

„But- Gunter", the dark-haired man started, trying to find the words to comfort the older one, but he didn't get far. The latter was trembling with tears again, shaking while hiding his face in his hands.

Gwendal had so much pity on him. Unfulfilled love was a cruel thing, and to Gunter's usually so happy, optimistic manner it was plain punishment. He had never seen him _that_ incredibly down. And because he never had to treat him in such a situation, Gwendal had no clue what he could or possibly should do. So he decided to say nothing and just lay his arm around Gunter's trembling shoulder.

Gunter froze immediately, turning his head to the younger mazoku, a gentle look in his eyes.

„You know, I haven't had a single relationship in like- _decades_," he muttered, „and in that matter I'm just a man as anybody else, with feelings and... now and then, physical urges. I haven't fallen for anybody all this time. And now _he_ comes along, breaks my heart without even knowing it, and left me standing here, all by myself. Though I have been alone for all those past years, I never felt so alone like right now."

„You are not, Gunter. Not in any way," Gwendal calmed him down, pulling his friend into a tight hug. „We stayed on each other's side for so long now. I'm always there if you need me." _My god, that sounds cheesy, _he thought. However, it was the only thing he came to think of for the moment.

„Thank you," he heard Gunter mutter as he lay his head against the younger one's shoulder, leaning into their embrace.

That way they sat there for countless minutes. Gwendal had completely lost his feeling for the time passing by. All he felt was Gunter's warm body in his arms, breathing slowly. He enjoyed the mere physical contact, for he hadn't had this for a long time, he realized. It felt so good.

But it was already night, and the temperature was falling rapidly. The dark-haired male suddenly got goosebumps.

„Gunter," he cleared his throat. „It's getting really cold. What about moving inside to have a bath? Would probably be the best to warm up a bit. We just use the other entrance to the castle in order to not meet anyone of the wedding party. Okay?"

Gunter just nodded wearily. But as Gwendal got to his feet, offering his hand to the older one, he noticed the loss of warmth Gunter spent to his body. He shivered, quickly pulling the white- haired man up and walking him to the castle.

* * *

They entered Gunter's rooms, where Gwendal went straight to the private bathroom, getting the tub filled with hot water.

„Want some tea?" he asked Gunter.

The latter responded again just by nodding. _He's so incredibly depressed, I almost can't look at this. _Gwendal wanted nothing more than to cheer his mentor up, so he left for the kitchen, pouring some tea quickly and went back to the older one's rooms.

Gunter was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, as he was before when the dark-haired mazoku left.

„Now, come on, Gunter. To the bathroom with you."

„Only if you come with me," the younger one barely understood those muttered words. He was surprised.

„If I can be of any help, then of course," he answered.

The white-haired man stood up and followed Gwendal into the bathroom, where the tea was already standing on top of a small table beside the tub. It was easily large enough for two people, and it was also filled with steaming warm water by now. They both got rid of their clothes, and only dressed with a towel each, they entered the tub, sitting next to each other.

Gunter was looking into the bottom of the tub sternly. His gaze was sad and clouded, and Gwendal beside him just again had no clue how to cheer him up. As he noticed from the corner of his eye, his mentor tried to say something but couldn't quite speak it out, he just moved his lips, then closed them again.

„What is it?" Gwendal addressed him directly, trying not so sound too harsh.

„M-May I... uhm..." Gunter stumbled, „you know, like... before..." He moved his head towards the younger one's shoulder. The other one got it immediately and lay his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close again. Gunter clunge to the taller one's body, sighing softly.

„Really, I'm so glad that you're here right now, Gwendal," he said with his eyes closed. The latter thought he had noticed the small sight of a smile on Gunter's face again, so he pulled the other one into his arms as before. Though the touch of bare skin onto bare skin was pretty electrifying, he tried to stay calm. _This is Gunter you're holding in your arm, _he reminded himself. _Gunter..._

_

* * *

_

As time passed by, Gwendal had again no clue how late at night it was. He just enjoyed Gunter's warm body on his own, adding some hot water to the tub whenever it had cooled down a bit. Gunter seemed to sleep by now, and Gwendal caught himself at running his fingers through the wonderful, fluffy hair of his counselor. The lower part was wet from the bath, but it made the hair silky and smooth when he touched it. Completely lost in thought, the younger mazoku allowed his digits to reach for Gunter's neck, sliding down the long, white hair on his back, all down his spine. He hadn't touched anyone for a long time, and right now, he was just happy by a hug of his friend, playing with the other one's hair.

_Pretty childish, _he chuckled softly. And began to run down his hand from Gunter's neck once again, feeling every muscle and bone of this well-shaped, trained body. His finger landed on the other man's shoulder blade. Gwendal stopped a few seconds, then he traced the outlines of the bone with his index finger lightly, all down to the edge, back upwards, tracing his fingers through the curtains of hair, and along Gunter's shoulder.

By now at least, Gunter was awake again, as he suddenly shifted his position lightly, turning the hand that was wrapped loosely between the both of them until now and putting it onto Gwendals chest. And by accident, one of the fingers landed on his nipple. Gwendal had to suppress a moan, and got confirmed this way, that this was a very sensitive spot of his. And now Gunter's hand was laying there. _Oh snap. _He closed his eyes.

Gwendal realized that desires arose within his body that he hadn't felt for a long time. _How could I suppress this for so long? _He exhaled deeply. _And why is it Gunter waking them again? _Without noticing it, his hand had kept on caressing Gunter's back all the time. Just light, innocent touches, as his palms ran down through the other one's hair, back up to the shoulders, wanting nothing more than to _feel_ the other person.

But he wouldn't mind a little more right now for sure.

* * *

Gunter opened his eyes again, feeling deeply relaxed due to Gwendal's body. The refreshing smell of the hot water and the man next to him really helped him get to bounce back. He quickly noticed what had woken him – the always-frowning man's hand running up and down his back gently. The older one loved the sweet sensations which this treatment gave him.

So he just rested his head a little longer on Gwendal's neck, inhaling the smell of his dark hair bound as usual in a ponytail. _Now that's kind of unfair. Have I ever seen him with his hair open? _

Gunter noticed his position had gotten pretty uncomfortable over the last... hours? - So he sat back a bit, holding his hand down on the younger mazoku's chest, not at all unintended, but the reaction he got was... unexpected. Gwendal twitched, barely notable, but definitely, and his breath came way to harsh out of a sudden. _Got you, _Gunter thought, somehow very pleased with himself.

He rose his other hand, which had hung down wearily all the time, somewhere against the side wall of the bath tub. He reached for the hair tie that bound the black hair beside him together and before Gwendal even noticed it or could protest, the long hair was falling loose all around his shoulders – including Gunter's head. He blew the strands out of his face, looking up at the still stunned mazoku. He looked simply _incredible. _Gunter hadn't seen him like that ever before.

He felt his body's reaction also immediately. By Shinou, Gwendal got his fantasies running wild. _Why the hell him? _He still stared at the tall, dark and handsome man beside him, while caressing the long, black strands of hair with his hand as the other one had done before with his own. He was no boy, like Yuri. He was a grown-up man, he always knew what he wanted, and didn't reject to get to his goals stubbornly. Their eyes met. Purple ones locked with piercing blue ones. Gunter could clearly see a fire glowing inside of them and the hardness between his legs just told all to well what he obviously needed right now.

And he didn't want to waste that opportunity, throwing everything he dared into the ring. So Gunter reached his hand for Gwendal's neck, pulling him down a bit to kiss him. He felt no resistance at all from the latter, so he moved up a bit in order to reach eye level.

They were kissing each other hungrily, smelling, tasting, and touching as much as they could get from the other one. The pleasure was overwhelming after so much time of unintended abstinence. Every little touch and bruise of their lips released a firework of sensations inside the two of them, and it got hotter and more passionate with every second.

Suddenly, Gunter felt the younger one's hands on his hips, pulling him firmly onto his lap, and in order to sit comfortable, the white-haired mazoku spread his legs to to both sides of the other one's thighs. Their lips didn't even part during this procedure. The full skin contact became now even more intense, and both realized what this would lead to if they kept on.

Gwendal broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

„Gunter, I don't want to explain myself," he panted, „All I can offer and will gladly give to you if you want, is this night. Just the two of us. And no word afterwards, if you don't want to."

His deep, husky voice rang in Gunter's ears. _So sexy – if I could just get that voice to moan my name. _„Oh, don't worry. If I wouldn't want this, I had stopped this from the very beginning." He smirked at the younger man.

Gwendal pulled him closer again, their tongues meeting as they shared another hot kiss, and both explored the body of the other one with their hands. Gunter loved placing his hands on the dark-haired mazoku's chest, as he knew from before that he was very sensitive there. This already got Gwendal to moan softly, and with his eyes still closed, he ran his flat hands around every single spot on Gunter's trained, slender torso, at last gripping his waist and grinding his hips into Gunter's.

Only the two thin layers of the towel's wet fabric separated their cocks from each other. They were fully aware of this as they looked into each other's eyes while the kiss was still ongoing. Gunter rubbed his crotch at the other one's, and he was rewarded with another horny groan of Gwendal.

„Gwen-" he also moaned, breathing heavily, as he finally got his mouth out of the other one's range. Said one smirked at him.

„Let's get out of here," he just answered. Gunter knew well enough what he meant and got to his feet, his wet towel shaping a tent on his loins. He also noticed Gwendal's gaze on his hidden member, so he eased the situation by turning around, leaving the tub and throwing away the wet towel to grab a dry one.

Als Gwendal stepped outside the bath as well, Gunter couldn't turn off his eyes. As if the long, open hair on his back and his beautiful body wouldn't look unbelievably sexy enough, he had left the towel in the water. Completely naked, clearly showing his throbbing erection, he walked towards Gunter, reaching out his hand for another towel. The white-haired counselor was almost to stunned to give one to him. And he had never hurried so much to get himself dry.

* * *

Gwendal watched Gunter searching his bathroom for something. It didn't last long, though, until he had a small phial in his hands.

„Fragrance Oil," he explained with another smirk, walking outside the room with the small bottle, towards his bed. The room was wonderfully warmed up by the fireplace. The dark-haired male followed him quickly, as he watched the slim figure in the dim, red light of the fire walking elegant to the bed. He was perfect, in any way. And Gwendal desired him, only him, right now, with every fiber of his being.

He quickly stood behind Gunter, grabbing him and pinning him to the wall next to the bed. The white-haired man shivered at touching the cold stone wall at his back, but Gwendal made him forget soon enough with a hot, hungry kiss. Both of them were completely naked, and their hard-ons touched and rubbed each other firmly. He felt Gunter moan quietly and also squirm again. As his hands reached for his back, Gwendal noticed the wall was indeed very cold.

Turning Gunter around during the kiss, he moved them towards the bed and quickly pulled the sheets over them. That way they lay beside the other one, caressing each other with their hands and mouths, just enjoying to feel the attraction and desire towards another person again.

Gwendal shivered with bliss as he felt Gunter moving on top of him, popping the phial of oil open and reaching for the dark-haired man's hand. He poured some oil into the younger one's hand, relocked the phial and put it aside. He looked at the older one suspiciously and irritated. However, he got it pretty fast what Gunter was up to. He just captured the oiled hand, lifted his own body up and moved it to Gwendal's own cock, closing the palms around it and leading the younger one by holding his hand firmly with his own. Then he started to pump.

The sensation of the oil making it so easy for his hand to slip up and down his erection was something new to Gwendal. It was simply amazing. Or maybe that was just because of Gunter's hand which was still laying on his own, guiding him the way he wanted. He didn't want this to stop and it almost brought him over the edge – but suddenly, Gunter held his hand on its place, not moving any further. _Seems like he looks right through me. _Gwendal panted. He wanted so much more of this.

Gunter smiled at him impishly and removed his hand. Gwendal immediately continued pumping his cock lustfully. It was also long ago that he even touched _himself_. But he knew he couldn't do this too long, he didn't want to finish it that way. There was a way much more appealing to do that.

* * *

Gunter looked down at Gwendal in pure surprise and bliss. The view of the other one stroking himself while moaning in pleasure, thrusting his head back into the pillows, was too beautiful to be true. And damn, Gwendal was so hot. His tall, perfectly shaped body, every muscle tensed right now...

He thought he had to stop him again, but then perception lighted up in Gwendal's face. It seemed like he got Gunter's intentions and removed his oiled hand, lifting up the other one to flip the white-haired man over onto his back. Now he used his opportunity to caress the older one's member, stroking it while moving his oiled hand down to Gunter's entrance, circling it softly.

Gunter arched his back at the sweet pleasure running through his body as Gwendal shoved his first finger in. He panted heavily.

„Oh wow," he just stumbled.

Gwendal smirked. „How does it feel?"

„Feels very pleasant..."

„Go on. If you talk to me, I'll do what you want me to."

Gunter smirked. _Oh, you know so well what you're doing._

„I-I want... I want you to thrust in and out a little bit," he managed.

He moaned loud as he felt the other one's finger do just what he begged for.

„A little upwards," he added, and with the next shove, Gwendal hit his prostate dead on.

„Ah! Gwen!" Gunter almost screamed, his chest rising and falling rapidly now.

„Another finger... please."

The dark-haired mazoku smiled brightly, removing the finger and replacing it with two of them. Gunter was twitching at the wonderful feeling. He groaned, snapping his eyes open and grasping for air.

Without having told him anything further, Gwendal began to stroke Gunter's member again, a lustful gaze at his body. He must be an amazing view to the younger one right now. _And by Shinou, I can't bear this any more._

„Gwen," he muttered with his now husky voice, rising his hand to the other one's neck to pull him down. „I need you so badly right now. Please, release me." He hushed into Gwendals ears, which made the latter shiver with anticipation.

He needn't be told that a second time. Gunter felt the fingers slowly leaving his body, leaving a still unsolved desire, until there was already Gwendals member lined up with his entrance, and soon there was a minor streching pain at his entrance.

Gently, watching his lover carefully, Gwendal worked his way inside. Every inch was so pleasant to Gunter, the feeling of being filled completely, of having the other one's manhood fully inside himself was so intense, he had to beg immediately for a pause.

* * *

Gwendal watched the slender figure underneath him carefully. He was close to the edge already by himself, and seeing Gunter that close to his orgasm was also hard to get him stopped. He closed his eyes to get back his self-control. _Even if it will be just this night, I want it to be an unforgettable one for the both of us._

„Are you okay?" he asked the older one worried.

„Yes, please... you can move now," Gunter panted.

And he did. Moving slowly out, the same way in again, and all that without any hurry, he enjoyed every single thrust. He could clearly see that Gunter was enjoying it as well, he twitched and shivered every time he shoved his cock up his ass. The moaning and panting of the beautiful white-haired man was the sweetest thing he could get for all this. So he stopped again to not loose control and distracted Gunter by kissing him slowly, softly onto his lips, slipping his tongue around the other one's lips, begging for entrance.

Gunter shivered with bliss as he felt Gwendal's tongue in his mouth again. The latter continued to thrust in and out very gently. They both were panting heavily by now, it was so intense to feel each other so close.

„Gwen, please..." Gunter coughed, „Pretty please..." He got pulled down again, and he felt the older one's hot breath on his neck as he whispered into his ear: „Please come. Come to me, I want to hear you screaming my name..."

It was too much. Too much for Gwendal to bear with, too hot to resist. He thrust harder into Gunter, grinding his hips into the other one's, and he knew he had hit the latter's prostate again as Gunter release a loud groan, climaxing immediately.

„Gwen!" he heard him moan blissfully.

And with one last thrust, he also hit his orgasm hard, groaning Gunter's name in his deep voice. He grasped for air, breathing heavily as he calmed down from the sweet experience. They looked at each other, and as their eyes locked, they both smiled gently.

Gwendal noticed his arms had gotten numb, and he pulled out to lay next to his lover.

That way, they lay in each other's arms, looking outside the window, where the sun had just begun to rise again. The sky was brightly red and yellow, and no clouds were hiding it.

„So, our night is over," Gwendal sighed. He couldn't hide his disappointment.

„Yeah, this night," Gunter responded. „However, there's always a morning belonging to the night. Followed by another day, and another night." He looked directly into Gwendal's eyes. „Do you want to spend the next one with me?"

„I'd love to," the dark-haired one smiled.

„And the one after that?"

„Also," he grinned.

Gunter flipped himself around, landing on top of Gwendal, just to kiss him lovingly once more. The kiss seemed to last forever, and it was different from the one's before. Everything they felt for each other was included in it. They needn't tell each other about the love they felt for the other one. They simply knew it.

Gunter reached for the phial of oil again, popping it open. He smirked.

„I don't know how you feel about it, but I still can't get enough of you. But anyway, now it's my turn," Gunter winked at the smirking mazoku underneath him. Gwendal just pulled him back into his arms.

* * *

**Finished! Wow. I'm pretty pleased with myself, I like this one a lot.**

**This time, I tried to describe the POVs clearer and not mix them up (like I did in the first chapter...).  
**

**And what I wanted to say: always use condoms, even though the both of them don't do it here (I usually do this in my fanfics as long as it fits into the story. Here, it doesn't.) ;)**

**I wanted to get this done quicker, but tvtropes completely distracted me. Damn you! *shakes fist* You'll even find a few tropes in this text (I only noticed the terms when I read over it afterwards! I swear! xD). And there's a hilarious page even for „Kyou kara maou". Be sure to check it out!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really don't know which couple will be next.**

**Anyway, I'd be very happy if you leave me a short review :)**

**Thanks and see you soon! *wave* nami**


End file.
